La Vampiro y El Cazador de Demonios
by NekoVocaloidOtaku-sinse1
Summary: Hatsune Miku, es un vampiro que vive junto a sus hermanas. Ellas se dedican a causar caos y a beber el dulce líquido carmesí de los humanos, principalmente el de los cazadores de demonios.Miku se sentía muerta en vida, hasta que vió de nuevo a su antiguo "amante" de su otra vida, pero a el destino le gusta ser cruel, y resulta que su "amante" es Kagamine Len, cazador de demonios
1. Hatsune Miku ¿Un Vampiro?

(Miku POV)

Me llamo Hatsune Miku, y soy un vampiro, tengo millones de años, pero convirtiéndolos en años humanos tengo 18. No soy cualquier vampiro, soy la "reina" principal de miles de demonios.

Vivo junto a mis hermanas Kagamine Rin de 16 años y Megurine Luka de 20 años, ambas son vampiros y también son reinas de nuestro castillo, Sí, vivimos en un enorme castillo.

Ellas se encargan de traer la "Cena" de todos los días, pues yo por lo regular nunca tengo ánimo y como soy la reina principal debo evitar exponerme, pues como es de esperarse los humanos nos odian.

Sus métodos son distintos, van desde unas dulces palabras, regalar dulces, tocar hermosas melodías, entre otras, pero la más peculiar es la que más usan con los "Cazadores de Demonios" pues por lo regular los seducen y una vez aquí, su precioso líquido carmesí corre por nuestras bocas.

Antes demonios y humanos tenían un tipo de "alianza" pero cuando mi padre, el verdadero Rey, mandó a un grupo de vampiros a atacar un pueblo humano para obtener más de ese "Poder Carmesí" los humanos como respuesta comenzaron a atacarnos, y en uno de sus ataques asesinaron a mi madre, por lo que los demonios tuvimos que huir a un reino escondido para ellos.

Mi padre lleno de ira emprendió su viaje para encontrar algún pretendiente para una de sus hijas, él escogería con quién nos casaríamos para aumentar nuestro poder y así poder vengar a nuestra madre.

Tal vez duden ¿Qué es ese poder? Es un poder que solo los miembros reales de la familia poseen, algunos más fuerte que otro. Claro que necesitamos la sangre de los humanos, pero no exactamente para sobrevivir, con solo tomar 2 litros podemos vivir cas meses. La verdad es que tomamos sangre humana para que nuestro poder aumente, pues entre más bebemos más fuerza tenemos.

Tenemos distintos poderes, se desarrollan conforme nos encontremos, al igual que nuestra fuerza determina muchas cosas.

Otra pregunta puede ser ¿Por qué soy la "Reina Principal"?

Lo que sucede es que antes de que mi madre fuera asesinada uso su poder de "Visión del futuro" (ella era la única que poseía este poder) dicen que lo que ella vio fue que mi fuerza superaba a la de todos los vampiros/demonios de aquí, así que mi padre al marcharse me dejó como la principal y bla bla bla.

Aveces mientras duermo tengo algunos de recuerdos de mi vida como humana, lo que aún puedo recordar perfectamente son un par de ojos azules, que por desgracia no recuerdo muy bien al dueño pero me tienen cautivada.

Les digo algo... Odio ser Vampiro.

Claro que sé que tengo una gran responsabilidad con mi "poder" pues si dejara de beber esa dulce sangre (que algunas veces me da asco) mi poder y fuerza se debilitaría al grado de parecer un humano, en capacidad claro, pues seguiría teniendo problemas por ser vampiro, pero entre menos beba soporto más la luz del sol, pero como soy "obligada" a beber nunca he podido ver el sol.

Una vez mi hermana Luka me contó una historia, dice que si un humano y un demonio/vampiro se enamoran y se cruzan existe la posibilidad que ambos mueran, así como también existe la posibilidad de pasarse algo del poder de uno a otro.

Que recuerde yo nunca me he enamorado, apenas y salgo del castillo, además prefiero no enamorarme pues si mi padre se entera me obligaría a ser la primera en casarse y claro que aún no quiero.

Mi vida nunca ha tenido sentido alguno, por alguna razón siempre estoy deprimida, además que algunas veces unos familiares se han burlado de mí porque uno de mis poderes es el "Canto" pero yo no le veo nada de malo.

Pronto mis hermanas saldrán de nuevo en busca de más copas llenas de su preciado líquido rojo, esta vez quiero acompañarles pues tengo ganas de conocer el mundo de los humanos.

No sé por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto, veré a alguien querido para mí, alguien que prometí amarlo incluso después de mi vida como humana.

Mis recuerdos aún no son claros, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que esos ojos azules como el cielo están muy cerca...

 _Hola a todos n.n, aquí regrese yo con un nuevo proyecto, esto es solo para explicar la parte de la vida de Miku y si fue corto, en el próximo explicaré sobre Len._

 _Comenten que les pareció saludos :)_


	2. Kagamine Len ¡Cazador de Demonios?

(Len POV)

Mi nombre es Kagamine Len y hace poco acabo de cumplir 18 años y 7 años como cazador de demonios.

Elegí este trabajo pues cuando era pequeño mi padre se fue junto a una chica de cabello color rosa claro, así que cuando tuvimos noticias de él nos enteramos que dicha chica era un Vampiro, así que mi madre del susto murió.

Yo quedé solo, hasta que un día conocí a mi mejor amigo Piko, en ese entonces tenía 10 años.

Él había pasado por una situación muy parecida a la mía, pero en su caso recuerda un Vampiro de cabello color verde que asesinó a sus padres.

Desde ahí yo tenía 11 años y él 12 cuando comenzamos a trabajar ayudando a cazar esos demonios, hasta este día... Hoy somos cazadores 100% oficiales.

Pronto saldremos en busca de su reino, además de que siempre he tenido la tentación de ver un "Vampiro Con Poder" por lo que sé ellos son mucho más increíbles y fuertes que cualquier otro, pero hasta el momento solo he visto Vampiros comunes.

Cada vez que asesino una de esas cosas pasa por mi mente un par de ojos de color verde-aqua que me tienen atrapado.

Estoy seguro que esos ojos pertenecen a una persona que amé con todas mis fuerzas, pero no sé exactamente de donde o cuando.

Mucho menos sé por qué al ver esas cosas me da la intuición de que pronto la veré a ella...

 _See lo se demasiado corto, pero solo es para entrar en la historia, en el próximo capítulo ya abra un poco más de emoción._

 _Nos leemos_ _._


	3. Las Tres Reinas

Las Tres Reinas

(Miku POV)

Ahora estoy dentro del castillo, como saben todo aquí es completamente oscuro y tenebroso, pero claro, muy limpio, que los humanos nos llamen "asquerosos monstruos".

Me siento cansada y aburrida, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí además de hablar con mis hermanas: Luka y Rin.

Luka, la segunda Reina, su piel es muy blanca pero con un poco más de vida que la mía. Su cabello es color Rosa al igual que el de mi padre, ella es la mayor y su poder es bastante grande.

Rin es la segunda-tercera Reina, su piel es igual que la de Luka, su cabello es color amarillo, bastante alegre a comparación de este lugar. Su poder es grande pero no tanto como el de Luka. Por lo regular le gusta tocar un violín y como todos aquí vestir negro.

Estaba viendo a través de la ventana la calle sola y oscura, hasta que escuché como la cerradura se abría. Volteó hacia atrás y veo a las dos reinas detrás de mí.

- **Vamos por más vino carmesí** \- me dijo mi hermana Rin feliz.

- **Como siempre venimos a invitarte a venir, pero como nunca quieres puedes quedarte**. - dijo Luka con su tranquilidad de siempre.

 **-Quiero ir.**

 **-¿Qué?** \- preguntaron ambas al uníso, nunca quiero salir siempre me quedo, además de que todos siempre opinan que debo quedarme y proteger "mi poder".

- **Quiero acompañarlas, hace años que no me da la luz de la luna.**

 **-Etto... Está bien, pero debes saber que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con los humanos.**

 **-Síp, si alguno de ellos lleva algún arma no te le acerques para nada.**

 **-Principalmente cuidado con los "nuevos cazadores"** \- dijo Luka haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

 **-¿Ya hay nuevos cazadores?**

 **-Sí, pero tenemos la impresión de que ellos no son tan estúpidos como los demás** \- ahora me contestaba Rin, en vez de asustarme, me dio una gran curiosidad por encontrarme con un cazador.

- **Tendré cuidado.**

 **-En ese caso vamos -** Rin abrió la ventana y las tres abrimos nuestras alas para saltar a la oscura noche.

Mientras volaba veía todo asombrada, hace años que ni siquiera salía al jardín, mis hermanas también se veían felices, pero en su sonrisa había una gota de maldad, típico en los demonios.

Aterrizamos en un tipo de parque, por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya había estado aqui, pero no estaba sola, esos ojos azules me acompañaban.

- **Hora de trabajar, Rin y yo iremos a buscar algún humano, pero por favor Miku no busques problemas** \- dijo Luka comenzando a perderse en la oscuridad junto a Rin.

 **-Sí claro** \- contesté cruzando mis dedos detrás de mí.

(Len POV)

Estaba con Piko caminando, eran alrededor de las 2:00 am. Hacía bastante frío, y el lugar parecía tranquilo...

 **-AAAAHHH** \- hable antes.

- **Escuchaste eso Len?**

 **-Si, es el grito de una chica al parecer.**

 **-Tal vez sean "ellos" vamos.**

 **-Si!**

Empezamos a correr en dirección del sonido, Piko iba delante de mi. Cuando llegamos, logramos ver un par de sombras que sostenían el cuerpo lleno de sangre de esa chica, ellos de inmediato nos vieron...

 **-Derecha y yo izquierda.**

 **-Vale.**

Piko corrió hacia la derecha y yo a la izquierda, creo ya haber hecho esto antes.

Sacamos nuestras armas, eran un par de pistolas especiales, si le das a un Vampiro un tiro en el corazón se desastrosa en ese mismo momento y muere.

Regresé mi vista hacia atrás, uno de los demonios tenía el cabello largo y el otro corto, se movían entre la oscuridad por lo que era difícil ver sus rostros.

El demonio de cabello largo tomó lo que quedaba de sangre de aquella chica y se fue volando, mientras que el otro comenzó a perseguir a Piko, sabía que él estaría bien, ahora el problema es que... no solo siento la presencia de 2 demonios... En realidad son 3.

(Miku POV)

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas admirando el lugar, hasta que frente a mí paso un chico de cabello rubio.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol, está claro que si quisiera puedo matarlo en un momento, pero me causaba curiosidad.

Tenía mi vista fija en él, que no me di cuenta del momento en el que asomé demasiado mi cabeza, haciendo que él lograra verme, haciendo que nuestras miradas chocaran.

 _Esos ojos azules._

(Rin POV)

Luka se llevó nuestro "poder carmesí" mientras que yo atacaba a un cazador, no lo hacía con la intención de asesinarlo, más bien quería ganar tiempo, pues a simple vista nos dimos cuenta de que él era más fuerte que el rubio.

Él no dejaba de dispararme, era bastante molesto, lograba esquivar todos mis ataques y más de una vez estuvo cerca de lograr dispararme.

En definitiva quería matar a ese humano pero ahora no es el momento, tenía que esperar señales de Luka.

Mientras esquivaba uno de sus golpes, logré ver que Luka se acerca por detrás del chico. Si Luka regresó, significa que regresó para asesinarlo.

Así comenzamos una gran batalla, Luka y yo contra un asqueroso cazador.

(Len POV)

Caminaba por el parque del pueblo, por lo regular me trae muchos recuerdos, no todos felices. Mientras caminaba sentí una mirada clavada en mí, seguro era el tercer Vampiro.

Me di la vuelta de inmediato y nunca imagine que todo esto se repetiría.

Esos ojos verde-aqua.

 **-Miku...**

Todos mis recuerdos de mi otra vida regresaron, todos mis momentos a escondidas con Miku, las múltiples peleas entre nuestras familias.

 **-Len...** \- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

(Luka POV)

Este chico sí que daba pelea, Rin atacaba por detrás y yo de frente, quería asesinarlo, entre más fuerte sea el humano, su sangre es mejor.

Para distraerlo cree una ráfaga de viento, logrando que él cerrada sus ojos.

Rin se acercó volando a él dispuesta a atravesarlo con una de sus manos, pero antes de poder hacer algo él se dio la vuelta y la golpeó tan fuerte en el estómago que hasta a mí me dolió.

 **-Tch Esto no se quedará así asqueroso humano** \- tomé a Rin de un brazo y volé lo más rápido que pude.

(Miku POV)

Está claro que el destino nos odia. Todos mis recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, antes la familia Hatsune y Kagamine se odiaba a muerte, pero Len y yo nos la arreglamos para poder estar juntos... Claro... Hasta que nos descubrieron y nos asesinaron.

Y ahora, yo soy un Vampiro y él un cazador, de nuevo pertenecemos a Reinos diferentes...

 **-Len...** \- tenía ganas de correr hacia él, pero sentí como me agarraban bastante brusco de un brazo y me elevaban. Levanté mi vista y vi a Luka llevándonos a toda velocidad junto a un cadáver.

Intenté regresar pero en ese momento era imposible, vi hacia atrás y vi a Len de rodillas en el pido y después otro humano de cabello blanco llegaba a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

(En el castillo)

Luka está furiosa, y yo estaba ayudando a Rin con ese golpe que recibió.

 **-Quiero matar a ese humano!**

 **-Cálmate Rin.**

 **-Cómo me calmo Luka?!**

 **-Disfrutando de una copa** \- Luka nos estiró un par de copas que ambas recibimos, ella sirvió ese dulce carmesí y ambas lo bebimos.

Al tomar la sangre de esa humana el golpe de Rin sano más rápido.

 **-Jijiji...**

 **-De qué te ríes Luka?** \- pregunté bastante curiosa, Luka por lo regular está relajada y no ríe así muy seguido.

 **-De que esta es la primera vez que las tres reinas salen juntas en años.**

 **-Otro motivo para festejar** -dijo Rin alzando su copa, seguido que nosotras hicimos lo mismo.

 **-Quiero salir más seguido.**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo Miku.**

 **-Miku** \- Luka se acercó a mí y me abrazó **\- queríamos que volvieras a sonreír.**

Me sorprendo a mí misma, que recuerde no sonría casi nunca, pero la verdad por la que quiero salir es para hacerme más fuerte que cualquier otro.

En mi otra vida era débil, así que no logré proteger a Len, pero ahora sería distinto... Haría que mi poder creciera y que la visión de mi madre se cumpla.

(Len POV)

 **-Las tres Reinas?**

 **-Sí, estoy seguro que son ellas, así como estoy seguro que una de ellas fue la que asesinó a tu padre.**

Piko y yo analizábamos la situación, al parecer él peleo contra las hermanas de Miku, y una de ellas mató a mi padre, aún no es seguro, pero sus características son muy similares.

Ahora mi mente es un caos, lo único que quiero es ver a Miku, quería hablar con ella pero solo pude escucharla decir mi nombre.

 _ **-(Miku... Te voy a encontrar)**_ \- fue lo que pase pensando toda la noche.

 _See está algo confuso aún, además perdón a todos por tardar en actualizar (fruta escuela)_

 _Comenten que les pareció._

Nos leemos


	4. Recuerdos

Recuerdos

 _(Flashback)_

 _-_ _ **Miku, sé que somos de clanes diferentes, que nuestras familias están prácticamente en guerra pero... creo que te amo.**_

 _ **-Len... yo... én te amo.**_

 _Miku y Len unieron sus labios en un beso dulce y mágico, ambos dijeron todo lo que sentían en ese hermoso beso._

 _Ellos dos se conocieron en un simple accidente: La verde-aqua paseaba por un lindo parque sola. Cansada se acostó sobre el verde pasto y cerró sus ojos. Algo comenzó a inquietarla, haciendo que abriera sus ojos y viera un par de hermosos ojos azules._

 _ **-Ho..Hola, me llamo Len y tú?**_

 _ **-Etto... me llamo Miku**_ _._

 _Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar durante horas, era una plática muy animada, logrando que ambos se convirtieran en grandes amigos._

 _Comenzaron a verse más seguido, claro, a escondidas, creando entre ambos ese sentimiento llamado amor._

 _Cuando ambos se enteraron que sus familias estaban en guerra, y nunca los dejarían estar juntos se les partió el alma, pero aun así de una o de otra forma, lograban verse, prometieron mostrarse amor y respeto todo el tiempo, incluso hasta el final._

 _ **-Te amo Len.**_

 _ **-Te amo Miku.**_

 _Ambos se besaban apasionadamente en una vieja casa abandonada, Len comenzaba a acostar a la chica en un viejo colchón de ahí... Hasta que..._

 _ **-HATSUNE MIKU!**_ _\- el padre de Miku entró seguido de varios hombres._

 _Len y Miku se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, tenían miedo. Sus manos fueron separadas, unos guardias arrastraban a Miku a un lado y a Len a otro._

 _ **-Padre sueltalo!**_ _\- las lágrimas de Miku comenzaron a brotar, al único chico que había amado, al que estaba dispuesta a entregarsele, estaba siendo obligado a arrodillarse con la cabeza baja frente al rey de los Hatsune._

 _ **-Lo hago por tu bien Miku, deberías estar agradecida.**_

 _La Hatsune observó como su padre sacaba una espada y la apuntaba al corazón de su amante._

 _Comenzó a pelear, apenas y podía con algunos de los hombres del rey, pero, ella lo sabía... no era fuerte, y no podría proteger a su amado._

 _Len solo permanecía en el suelo intentando luchar, quería golpear a todos los malditos que se atrevieron a tocar a Miku, pero no podía._

 _El rubio solo sintió como un inmenso dolor lo invadía, y la verde-aqua solo sintió que su mundo se nublaba, se sintió muerta en vida._

 _ **-Cuando regreses a casa te presentaré a tu nuevo esposo.**_

 _El Rey dio una señal y dejaron a Len y Miku solos, la chica desesperada intentaba hacer algo por su amor, pero ya no había nada que hacer, solo miles de lágrimas cubrían su vista._

 _ **-No llores amor...**_

 _ **-Como no hacerlo? Len no te vayas! Quédate conmigo...**_ _\- se sentía débil y patética, se sentía culpable._

 _ **-Ya no... podré hacerlo...perdóname por... por favor.**_

 _ **-Perdóname tu a mi Len...**_ _\- las lágrimas de ambos no sedían, ambos estaban tristes de ser separados._

 _ **-Miku... vete antes... de que... las personas de mi familia vengan... no quiero que te hagan daño...**_

 _ **-No quiero irme!**_

 _Solo se abrazaban llorando, Len comenzaba a escupir sangre a montones, manchando a su amante._

 _ **-Siempre estaremos juntos, nos volveremos a ver... Te amo Miku...**_

 _ **-Len no! No te vayas aún... Te amo...**_

 _Miku besó al rubio con dolor, este solo correspondía de igual manera. En un momento... Len tenía mucha sangre en su boca, haciendo que la verde-aqua la beba, aunque eso a ella no le importaba. Ese era un beso sabor a miel y muerte._

 _Finalmente, el rubio dejó de respirar, Miku solo podía llorar la muerte de su amado._

 _ **-Len... hijo... MALDITA, TE MATARÉ, ASQUEROSA HATSUNE**_ _\- el padre de Len insultaba a Miku, pero esta no prestaba la mínima atención, que importaba si moría, al final ya se sentía muerta._

 _Vio que el Rey Kagamine la atravesaba con su espada en el corazón, pero eso no le dolió en absoluto, no se podía comparar con el dolor que ya sentía._

 _Segundos después su vista se nubló, solo vio como ese hombre salió rápido de ahí. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban su acurrucó sobre el cuerpo ya frío de Len._

 _ **-Cuando... nos veamos de nuevo... te protegeré... Te amo...**_

 _Y ahí quedaron el par de amantes, tendidos en el suelo de esa vieja casa, y como lo prometieron, estuvieron juntos hasta el final..._

(Fin del Flashback)

(Miku POV)

Desperté completamente agitada y temblorosa, ver en ese sueño los momentos mágicos con Len, pero verlo morir fue horrible.

Mi promesa sigue en pie, así me cueste la vida yo lo protegeré, ahora que nuestras miradas chocaron de nuevo, no permitiré que nadie lo lastime.

Tal vez él ya no me ama, pero yo a él sí, aunque el destino se empeñe en hacernos sufrir, lucharé para que eso no vuelva a pasar...

-Apenas llegue la noche, lo buscaré...

(Len POV)

Tuve una horrible pesadilla, vi como Miku era asesinada, a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo, nuestro amor no desapareció.

 **-Hey hermano, que pasa?**

- **Nada Piko, solo un sueño bastante extraño.**

 **-Te ves pálido.**

 **-No tengo nada en verdad.**

 **-Está bien, aunque no me convences, al parecer los registros, hoy no debería aver ningún Vampiro/demonio.**

 **-Esa es una buena noti...**

 **-Aun así está prohibido bajar la guardia.**

 _ **-(esta noche iré a buscar a Miku**_ **) Piko sé que no habrá ningún demonio pero... qué opinas acerca de que vaya a vigilar un rato.**

 **-Tu solo?**

 **-No soy tan débil como llego a parecer, solo será por hoy, además creo que sería mejor que cuides por este lugar.**

 **-Sigo pensando que estás muy extraño, pero está bien...**

Y así conseguí engañar a Piko, al parecer por primera vez la suerte está de mi lado, Piko no es un chico que se rinda tan fácilmente.

No es seguro que vuelva a encontrarla, pero debo hacer el intento, ya esperé mucho para encontrarme con esos ojos verde-aqua, estoy seguro que puedo esperarla más.

Hatsune Miku... nuestros recuerdos nos unen y nos separan, pero algo es seguro.

Tú eres un Vampiro y yo un cazador, pero aun así yo seguiré amando hasta mi muerte e incluso después de ella.

Te encontraré, y nuestros ojos se volverán a encontrar, al igual que nuestros labios.

 _Por favor no me maten, Gomen si tardo mucho en actualizar._

 _Espero les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció._

 _Nos leemos n.n_


End file.
